


I just want you close

by HollsteinsYellowPillow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Intimacy, Sanvers Week, but late lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinsYellowPillow/pseuds/HollsteinsYellowPillow
Summary: Alex and Maggie never liked intimacy, until they met each other.





	I just want you close

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to participate in Sanvers week, but never got round to it because i was in the middle of exams. However, i wrote this for the intimacy prompt and decided to upload it now anyway, because better late than never, right? I hope you enjoy this, please let me know if you do :)

Alex never liked being intimate.  
Except of course with Kara. Kara, who was her sister. Kara, who had lost everything and needed Alex’s closeness more than she needed air, to remind her of her humanity, to make her feel less like an alien. It was Kara who insisted there was no such thing as too close, and that it wasn’t sister night without practically sitting on top of each other, as they both tried to fit under one blanket. Alex loved this closeness, loved feeling Kara breathe as she wrapped her arms around her little sister’s waist when she couldn’t sleep. But that was it. 

Alex never liked being intimate with a partner.   
But then again, Alex had never been with Maggie. Maggie, whose warm, open eyes and genuine smile made Alex want to tell her all her darkest secrets. Maggie, whose fingers gently brushed Alex’s back when they were playing pool, and whose touch left Alex feeling like she was on fire every time. Maggie, who, every time she kissed Alex, either held her face or her elbows, which Alex would never admit that she needed because she wasn’t too sure she’d be able to stand up straight otherwise. 

Now, Alex loved being intimate.   
Alex loved holding Maggie’s hand while walking down the street, her thumb rubbing soothing circles over her hand as they playfully bickered like that couple. Alex loved putting her hand on the small of Maggie’s back, to ensure she was never too far out of reach, never too far for Alex to lean in and kiss her. Alex loved having Maggie sprawled over her lap while they watched tv, mindlessly stroking her hair as she learned more bioengineering, or even just how the real housewives were doing. It didn’t matter to Alex, all that mattered was that she was as close to Maggie as she could possibly get.   
Alex loved being intimate, almost as much as she loved Maggie. 

Maggie never liked being intimate.   
Sure, she liked sex, loved it even, but she could not wrap her head around intimacy outside of the bedroom. She was never the girlfriend who would easily open up and let people in, both physically and emotionally. Only a handful of people knew about her parents, and even less about what happened with Emily. Those experiences felt too private, too intimate, to share with her girlfriends. It took Maggie years to fully let her guard down around Emily, and show off her softer side. She never initiated snuggling, or handholding, or hugging, leading to her always feeling distant from her partners.   
But not with Alex. With Alex, she couldn’t get close enough. At every given opportunity, she wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist, or grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers as they strolled down the street. She felt comfortable enough to let Alex see her wearing nothing but a shirt and boxers, more specifically Alex’s shirt, which Maggie had never done to any of her other girlfriends.   
Now, Maggie loved being intimate, almost as much as she loved Alex. 

And that’s why, when Alex asked her to marry her, marry her please, Maggie knew she had found the love of her life.


End file.
